Stimpy's Cartoon Show (transcript)
Episode: Stimpy's Cartoon Show *episode starts with Stimpy drawing a cartoon, and then Ren sees Stimpy creating it. Stimpy was thinking a little bit, then he creates it instead. He sees the viewers has a flipnote on the cartoon paper and then, he continues drawing. *pencil brakes. Stimpy puts the pencil in his ear and sharpen it, and Stimpy gets pencil dust out of his mouth, then put it into the trash can, then he continues drawing. *seeks at Stimpy and also he sees the creator. *Ren: What are you doing? *smiles at Ren. He spins around and stops at Ren. *Stimpy: I am making a aminated cartoon-y picture, Ren. into Wilbur Cobb picture Just like my hero. Wilbur Cobb picture The godfather of all animation. The great Wilbur Cobb. back the Wilbur Cobb picture You see, Ren. All ya have to do is draw the exact same picture over and over a thousand times per second. And VOILA! I have a cartoon! It couldn't be simpler. at Ren. *holds Stimpy. *Ren: Stimpy. *Stimpy: Yes, Ren? *Ren: What did I tell you about the cartoons? *Stimpy: Uhhh... They're not real? *nods his head. *Stimpy: and They're uhhh.... they'll ruin your mind? *nods his head once again. *Stimpy: Uhhh and uhhh... OH YEAH, They're really only puppets! *pets Stimpy and Stimpy is a goofy one. *Ren: That's absolutely correct, stupid. So now that you've come to your senses about this "Cobb-foolery", what are you going to do next? *Stimpy: Eeeeoooo... eeeeeoOOO..... Deeh, I'm gonna finish my cartoon! *smiles at the viewers, Ren was shocked and he angers at Stimpy and is about to punch him and he stops. *Ren: at Stimpy WELL, GO AHEAD THEN!! *hops back on the chair. *Ren: Finish your stinky ol' puppets! See if I care! But if you think that I'm gonna help you, YOU'RE BARKING UP THE WRONG CHICKEN!!! *is walking away. Stimpy is waiting a few seconds and he nods. Stimpy continues drawing a cartoon. Ren sees what Stimpy is drawing. Ren is shocked and nervous. The pencil is drawing a paper. Ren is shocked about Stimpy's golden pencil award. The golden pencil sparks. Ren is sad and starts crying. Stimpy looks at Ren and he comforts Ren. *Stimpy: There there now. Tell mama what's wrong. *Ren: I wanna work of your smelly ol' cartoon! *Stimpy: Well that's great, Ren! I'll get you some pencils. *holds at Stimpy. *Ren: You don't understand!!! I can't... I-I, I can't.... (sobbing) I... I CAN'T DRAW!!! (sobbing, crying) *Stimpy: Oh. So it's like that, is it? Come come now. It's okay, Ren. Lots of people make cartoons that it can draw. You can do something else. Like uhhh... You... Write! *was scared. *Ren: I can't TYPE! (sobbing) *Stimpy: Well umm... You can... DIRECT! (frowns) Can you make coffee? *nods "no". *Ren: Can't you SEE?! I have no... talent! (sobbing) *Stimpy: Hmmm... *gives an idea. *Stimpy: I've got it, Ren! YOU CAN PLAY PRODUCER! *Ren: Producer? What's that? *Stimpy: A producer is the guide that tells the artists what to do, and later, makes all the changes. And then, when the cartoon is done, he takes all the credit! *was so excited and he dances happier. Ren looks at Stimpy. Stimpy smiles. *Ren: I'll take it! *and Stimpy has his handshake. *Ren: NOW GET TO WORK, DEADBEAT!! *run aways quickly to work. *Ren: giggles *whistle blows, Stimpy was in the mid-air. Stimpy will created the cartoon and even paint the picture. He put a piece of cel and paint the picture. *will mark "I" on production schedule. In March, Stimpy's film is on Sunday, Monday and Tuesday. And every March, Ren's vacation. *is created a storyboard at the Storyboard Department, then he put the paper on a storyboard pad. Ren will come for Stimpy. Stimpy writes "Ren Hoek Producer with his paintbrush. *whistle blows, Stimpy is eating a cheesy sandwich. Then he takes a big bite and cheese is melting. Ren Hoek was eating fish. Stimpy comes in and Ren is talking gibberish angerilly at Stimpy and points the clock, then Stimpy runs off. *will put another cel on the Storyboard Pad. Then Ren opens the door as the Producer King. He slaps his hand on the staff. Ren will look at the storyboards. *Stimpy: Please, god. Please. *Ren: inhales Hmm... *fly was appeared the Ren inhales his fly on his mouth and he's thinking. Ren nods "No". Then he looks at Stimpy. Stimpy smiles. Ren will look at the Storyboards for Stimpy and talk gibberish angrily, then he threw all the storyboards away to the trash can. Stimpy is so upset. Then Ren walks off. *deleted scene, That night, Stimpy will put the midair. And the sun is shining in the morning, then Stimpy is exhausted. *the Supply Closet, Ren sees Stimpy. Stimpy is holding his broken pencil. Ren sees it, then he gave a new pencil. Stimpy is so happy and he gives a pencil to Ren and he not give it for Stimpy. Ren gives a dollar at Stimpy then he give a new pencil to Stimpy. Stimpy is scream happily and runs off. Ren shuts the door. *is creating a cartoon then he sighs in relief. He continues drawing. And there's no paper, Stimpy is shocking. At the Supply Closet, Ren nods "No" and he shuts the door and Stimpy was sad. *was shaving tightly at the log and he pants. Stimpy will see the waves Log circle. *Stimpy: Mmm-hmm? Mmm-hmm. *deleted scene, Ren was talking on the phone. Stimpy is holding a lot of papers to the left then he holds a box on a lot of papers to the right. Stimpy is holding 5 boxes and a lot of papers then Ren yells angrilly at Stimpy. Stimpy was runs off and Ren will continue talking on the phone. Stimpy goes off to the right. *the Camera room, Stimpy takes a storyboard animator for HoekVision camera. Stimpy is sweating and sighs for relief. *the Editing room, in the deleted scene, Stimpy will roll the film and Ren was relaxational and whistling and Ren cuts the film to the editing machine. Stimpy will tiredly watch the cartoon and rolls the reel. Stimpy was bored and tired and sees a picture of Wilbur Cobb. Stimpy gets brave and continue watch the cartoon and rolls the reel. *opens the door, and he got the final edited film and then he finally fainted. *the pool, Ren is sitting the chair and Stimpy sees Ren. *Ren: Hey hey hey HEY! You're blocking my sun! a final edited film for Stimpy Ah, it's you. Well, what is it? *Stimpy: The cartoon's finished, Ren. Would you like to see it? *Ren: sighs Yeah, I suppose. You know, you should get out more. *closer gross-out look at Stimpy has scared face, Cuts to Ren. *Ren: So, you think you're done, huh? *Stimpy: Oh yes. It came out very....chunky. *Ren: I'll be the judge of that. *looks at the reel and he nods "yes". *Ren: Hmmmm...What? It all looks the same! *is all done looking for reel and give it to Stimpy. *Stimpy: Sooo, what do you think? *Ren: Ah, it's a film. Now leave me alone, so I can get back to producing. *Stimpy: OH JOY! Now I can show it to my hero, Wilbur Cobb. Duh, I will call him right now. off *Ren: You're living in a dream world, if you think the great Cobb'll see ya. *to Ren wears a hat and the outfit form. *Wilbur Cobb: (talking on the phone) Listen, I own this town! Melting from scratch out of bale wire, and blasted caps! *Stimpy: Ah-h-h-hem! *Wilbur Cobb: Later, babe. I got a 12 PM. I can't do lunch. (looks at the phone) Thursday? Yeah, yes. I'll get right under it. *Cobb has a crab on his ear and the crab goes inside his ear. *Wilbur Cobb: Well well, Girlies! What can you do for me? *Stimpy: Uhhh, Uhh, here is a cartoon movie I've brought to show you. I hope you.... *Wilbur Cobb: Shhhhhh! The walls have teeth. Us Italians have to stick together, ya know. *Cobb goes to the chair. Stimpy was looking at Ren and Ren and Stimpy will look at Wilbur Cobb. *Wilbur Cobb: Now... the glasses on, with no eye What is it ya have for me? *Stimpy: My... my film? *Wilbur Cobb: The film! The film, of course, The film! Have I ever told you how we made that film? We spent hundreds of millions of hours and dollars of that film, and, and it was a lot of cra, a bunch of cra, a whole bunch of cra, a lot of... *Stimpy: Uh... "Crap"? *Wilbur Cobb: NO!! *was drooling his finger. *Stimpy: Oh. *Wilbur Cobb: Walter Lantz! smiles No account son of a busdriver. giggles Now get this.... off and tear the right hand off If you want to be a genius, it's easy. All you gotta say is "Everything stinks". Then you're never wrong. That's how much of a genius I am! That's how I got to where I am today! *looks at Stimpy. The screech is heard. Ren didn't know the difference. *Wilbur Cobb: Then we got smart. We are not, will not, be the janitor of this starry-eyed amateurs. harder and harder and punches his throat even harder til' he coughs his teeth out and put Ren on his mouth. Then Ren is choking World War I... There I was, up to my elbows in Nazis. Now don't get me wrong, I'll eat just about anything, just so Iong as it's easy to swallow. *hardly swallows Wilbur Cobb's tooth and he pants. *Wilbur Cobb: Now, to make a moving picture, ya gonna have two things: Pushers and Shovers. Oh, we made mistakes, but I don't regret it, No sir. the ear down and put on Stimpy. Fortunately, everybody can't be a chief. The chief is not only the right-hand man, but also the left-hand man. He is the short man, he is the tall man! will give the Ear to Wilbur Cobb For one man to another, he is NO MEN WHATSOEVER! at Ren Ya got that, shorty? *wines at Cobb's bad breath. Ren points at Stimpy holding a Wilbur Cobb's ear, then he put his ear on his head and he giggles nervously. Wilbur Cobb will pick Ren and Stimpy up. *Wilbur Cobb: Now get this: They either got it, or they don't got it. But gosh darn it, I can hold my water. Until the masses cry, "CHEAT OF PLATE!" And I say it unto them... echoing "LET THE DOVES FREE!!!" *Chrous" plays *Wilbur Cobb: Any questions? *and Stimpy was crying softly. *Ren and Stimpy: Can we watch the cartoon now? *Wilbur Cobb: Huh. Now that's a tough one. *Cobb will put Ren and Stimpy out of his pocket and stand right on the floor. *Wilbur Cobb: Now you have to think about it. But in the meantime, let's have a look at your film. *Cobb turns the lights off. *Wilbur Cobb: Roll 'em, sporty! Let's get this over with. *film is starting. Countdown to 5, 4, 3, 2 and stops the countdown and turns the screen black in 2 seconds then the screen is on with certain, "Ren Hoek Presents" sign. Cuts to A Ren Hoek Production. Then the rooster crows heard. Cuts to Filmed in HOEKVISION. Explodey the Pup in... Ren Hoek's "I Like Pink". *Poopy: Hey, Explodey! I'm your best girl Poopy. *Explodey: .... blinks *Poopy: voice Ren, AHEM! voice I mean, Explodey, how about a kiss? giggles *looks at Poopy. *Explodey: No thanks, Poopy. *and Poopy are on the airplane. *Poopy: Now we're in an airplane. Ahahahaha! *ACT II *to Igloo and it's snowing. *Poopy: Is that you, Explodey? *to Explodey and Poopy are underwater. *Poopy: Well, Explodey. I'm ready for that kiss now. *was swimming on Explodey's eye and swimming off. *Explodey: I have to throw up now, Poopy. *Poopy: Okay, Explodey. I don't mind waiting. *23 YEARS LATER... *to house and mailbox writes "Welcome to Montana" and on the prehistoric world. *Explodey: There's nothing wrong here in Montana, Poopy. Do you want to pick my nose, Poopy? *Poopy: Okay, here's my purse. *Peg Pelvis Pete: Hmmm, Ha ha! I'll get the both of you, haha. blubbers Ahhh... hmm. *Pelvis Pete looks at Explodey and Poopy. *Explodey: Uh-oh. *looks at Peg Pelvis Pete. *Peg Pelvis Pete: Hmmm, Ha ha! I'll get the both of you, haha. blubbers Ahhh... hmm. *Poopy: OH MY GOD, EXPLODEY! It's Peg Pelvis Pete come to kill us! *Peg Pelvis Pete: Hmmm, Ha ha! I'll get the both of you, haha. blubbers Ahhh... hmm. *runs around the house a few seconds and he bonks his head with this hammer. *Peg Pelvis Pete: Uhhh, you win this time, Explodey. But I'll be back. *people of earth is cheering. *Poopy: How about that kiss now, Explodey? Hmmm? *is sweating and looks at Poopy. *Explodey: Okay, Poopy. *kisses Explody and it both explodes. Cuts to Fin that means "The End" in french. and the cartoon ends. Back to Wilbur Cobb, Ren and Stimpy. *Wilbur Cobb: That was very good, Skippy. Men like you are a dispensable manual that the future of your film mission. Keep up the good work and someday, you'll be where I am! *to cell. *Cobb is on a Electric chair with Ren and Stimpy. *Wilbur Cobb: Lights... Camera... ACTION!! *Cobb pulls the lever, then it exocute Wilbur Cobb, Ren and Stimpy, Wilbur Cobb laughs, when the exocute stops, the screen turns black. Wilbur Cobb was coughs offscreen at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts